A Sweet Dream
by tsukasa67
Summary: Its been three months since Patti Crawled into Kid's bed and asked him to go out with her. Her 18th birthday is in a week and she's been very excited… but what happens when kid starts to realize that he may have feelings for Liz… Kid/Patti, Kid/liz
1. Chapter 1 A walk in the park

AN/ Alright my first story on this site! I'm so excited *Squeals like a fanboy* O_o anyway I hope you guys like my story XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of the characters in this story… yet

* * *

Patti and I walked through Death City's Regional Park, as we often did on Thursdays. The hardy sun's radiant beams beating down on us made me feel as if we were going to fry. I looked around for any source of shade that would rescue us from the sun's relentless attack, unfortunately the only nearby tree was occupied by another couple and they looked pretty comfortable… damn. I felt Pattie softly squeeze my hand and I returned her gesture. Her head was down with her bangs covering her eyes and her face was flushed, no doubt from the heat, and a cute little smile covering her face.

I offered her some of my water but she refused and simply squeezed my hand again. This puzzled me for a moment until she directed my attention to the couple beneath the tree. My face turned beet red when I saw what they were doing.

Both of their shirts were off and they were in the middle of a steamy make out session. They started grabbing certain body parts and I had seen enough. I quickly wrapped my arm around Patti's and ran in the other direction her laughing until we reached the fountain at the other end of the park. She continued to laugh as she pat my back while I dumped my head in the fountain trying to find some relief from this heat and the heated scene we witnessed earlier.

I pulled my head out of the gushing spout and plopped down next to its marble casing gasping for breath. Patti sat next to me slowly getting over her case of the giggles. A small grin crept across my face as I sealed her giggles with a kiss.

She seemed a bit surprised at first but quickly gave into my lips against hers. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter as our tongues explored each others mouths. She slowly pulled away from our embrace, a small string of saliva still connecting our lips, and laid her head on my shoulder. I couldn't fight back my smile as she snuggled up to me, her soft, blond hair tickling the side of my neck. I wrapped my arm around her supple waist and let her lean her full weight on me. Those big blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight with the sunlight framing her face they looked like two symmetrical pools of bottomless love. Right now nothing else mattered, Patti and I were the only people in the entire world and I was content with that. A couple drops of water from my wet hair hit my nose. It made me remember that it was 95 degrees outside and I felt a bead of sweat drop down my neck. But then Pattie gave the cutest yawn I ever heard and she moved to be more comfortable in my arms.

Perhaps today wasn't so hot after all.


	2. Chapter 2 Burning Passion

A/N Sorry the first chapter being so short but I hope this will make up for it. (^o^)

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater but soon it will become mine Wahahahaha!

Oh the song Tsubaki starts humming is here www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=FL0bjwez8mg just remove the spaces XD you should listen to it when she starts

Please rate and review =}

* * *

Three months ago, in the middle of the night, Patti crawled into my bed and asked me if I would go out with her. It wasn't like I hadn't had feelings for the younger Thompson sister before, but I still wasn't sure how starting a relationship would affect my standing with the sisters. How would Liz react to me dating her sister?

Liz had always been so protective of Patti, she would do anything for her sister and that was a quality that I had always admired in her. Any boy that tried to approach Patti before was promptly run off by the elder Thompson sister with Patti laughing hysterically each time. Her laugh… The next day I sat outside Shibusen staring at the sky. The clouds looked particularly symmetrical that day and that helped to ease my stress a bit, but I couldn't keep Patti out of my mind.

I looked down at my watch, 8:08 am, the most symmetrical time of the day. I decided I would give Patti my answer when I got home. I assumed I'd have enough time to think it over during my long walk there. With my hands in my pockets I began my arduous journey homeward taking in the sites of the tan colored buildings that lined the streets. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tsubaki coming out of a convenience store, it only seemed appropriate that I greet her.

"Good Morning Tsubaki-chan" I said with a grin.

"Oh how are you doing kid" she responded almost spinning on her heel to turn to face me. Despite Tsubaki's apparent ballet prowess I walked toward her hoping to convey my heart's dilemma. We sat on a nearby bench and I laid my head back and let out a huge sigh.

"Tsubaki, I have a problem" I said grimacing.

"Well lay it on me kiddo, i'll do whatever I can to help" Her comforting smile was all I needed to literally pour my heart out to her. She sat there and listened to everything I had to say. My frustration over the situation, my confusion, my deepest feelings, and my heart was virtually empty by the time I finished my confession.

Tsubaki looked me over, her piercing gaze seemed to burrow into the deepest depths of my soul and she uttered one word "love". I threw her a puzzled look and she giggled picking up her groceries and standing from the creaky wooden seat.

"It all depends on what you feel in your soul, don't ask your brain what you want just let your heart guide you and you can't go wrong". I watched her walk away humming what I could have sworn was "Every time we touch", who was it by again? Cascada? I thought about what she told me and continued my walk home. I decided to let my mind wander and found my self humming the tune I heard Tsubaki humming. I didn't really know the words but I knew the beat well.

The sun was getting high in the sky, a sign it was close to noon and that I was nearing my house. Cascada's song steadily buzzing in my throat, I noticed a couple holding hands walking on the other side of the street. They looked so happy as they became lost in each others eyes. I grinned and continued my walk. I imagined myself doing that with Patti, walking down a street with nothing to worry about except her. Getting lost in her large beautiful eyes and gazing into her heart. Wait, I thought her eyes were beautiful? I felt my heart skip a beat at that realization. The song I continued to hum only made these feelings explode. My heart felt funny, it wasn't pain or pleasure, it was a sort of white hot feeling that felt like nothing yet everything at the same time.

I grabbed my chest gasping for air at these new feelings that permeated my being, the song getting louder and louder in my head. Was I even humming it anymore? I didn't know. Pictures of the time I spent with Patti flashed through my head. The world started spinning and my vision started to go white. The burning in my chest was getting hotter and the song was getting louder, the words finally sounding clear. What was happening to me, was this how I felt about Patti? I fell to my knees with an image of Patti holding the cutest of smiles and gently saying my name. She said it over and over I almost lost consciousness when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a concerned voice shouting my name.

"Kid! Come on, wake up!"

I snapped out of my mental prison. The song had stopped playing and my chest felt fine. I looked up at the mysterious figure before me and was barely able to make out the concerned face of Patti looking like she was going to break down. I drowsily stood from my kneeling position and, without warning or saying a word, I planted my lips on Patti's own. There was no slap, no rejection, and no surprise. She just wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes and deepened our kiss. Enclosing my arms around her waist I lightly tapped my tongue against her lips and she happily granted me entrance. I greedily sucked on her tongue and she returned the favor while I ran my smooth wet muscle over her's quivering form.

This… was nothing less than heaven.

Feeling her gently squeeze my neck I pulled away, both of us gasping for precious oxygen. I looked into her livid pools and felt my heart melt at her rosy red face and cute embarrassed smile. I said the words that, a few hours earlier, I thought I wouldn't know how to deal with.

"I love you Patricia Thompson".


	3. Chapter 3 Stifling Feelengs

Ok guys here's chapter three and im sorry for not having the creative prowess to make them longer Please Forgive Me T_T

Anyway here's the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater, but am currently in negotiations =)

* * *

I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but it was all for naught. The more I looked at the ceiling the more the scratch became apparent. I felt that scratch eating away at me, mocking me, absorbing all my dignity and self respect.

It was hate in its purest form.

The sun began to pierce the window to my black and white checkered room and my alarm went off in response. It was time to start getting ready for school, but I wasn't ready to be defeated by a mere scratch on the roof. No I was far from beaten.

I opened the closet on the left side of my room and promptly pulled out the clothes I would wear. Getting dressed and pulling my rings from a drawer I inspected my reflection that resided in the mirror that rested on my dresser. My face looked haggard and tired. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night and it all started with the fight I had with Liz.

Patti's 18th birthday was in five day's and Liz and I were discussing what should be the theme of her party. We both knew it was an important day for Patti so we wanted to make it as special as possible.

"Punk is the way to go!" Liz shouted.

"Are you crazy? We should go with a flying theme!" I shouted as loudly.

Liz dropped into the black loveseat that decorated the corner of the room. She crossed her legs and arms while angrily tapping her foot on the floor. She then shot me one of the scariest glares I had ever seen in my life. It sent chills down my spine but I stood my ground.

"Listen Kid, ever since you met Patti you've known that punk is the only genre of music she absolutely loves. It would only make sense to model her 18th birthday after something she loves." Liz sternly announced.

"I couldn't agree more" I responded "Still you know that Patti aspires to be a pilot. A flying theme would be perfect for an occasion such as this."

"I think I know my little sister a bit better than her boyfriend" Liz said angrily standing from her seat.

"And I think, as her boyfriend, she'd confide a little more in me than her big sister" I quickly retorted

Liz was taken aback by my blatant statement. The look of hurt and confusion was too much for me to bear. I turned my head away from her, unable to look her in the eye any longer. What was wrong with me, I would never talk to Liz like that but when it came to Patti's happiness it seems I would say anything.

"I can't talk to you right now" Liz's shaking voice echoed as she walked past me. It wouldn't have bothered me as much if I hadn't seen a tear resting on her cheek. There was nothing else to do but fall into the seams of the couch and wait for Patti to get home from volleyball practice. Seeing her smiling face would be enough to lift my spirits. I turned on the TV hoping to find something to pass the time, something on the discovery channel, yeah that would be nice. Once the TV clicked on, however, all that came through was static. Sighing I turned off the flashing box, leaned over, and clasped my hands tightly together.

"I guess your head's to cloudy to see anything clearly either eh."

My neck started aching just as I heard a knock at the door. "Patti!" I thought. I almost flew from my seat and started running to the door. When I opened it, however, what met me wasn't the bubbly, exuberant, cheerful Patti we'd come to know and love, no this looked like a different person.

Her hair was disheveled and full of sand. Her white shirt bordered by a blue stripe was absolutely filthy and torn at the shoulder. Her legs were covered in bruises and band-aids while her eyes looked like they carried the weight of the world on them.

I immediately proceeded to ask what happened but she silenced me by placing her finger over my mouth. She gave me a weak smile and said we would talk about it tomorrow. The look of shock wouldn't fade from my face even as she told me it was going to be ok and stumbled off to the restroom.

I paced around the room trying to figure out what happened to her. My head was foggy enough as is and now something happened to Patti that she wasn't willing to tell me! Why, Why, Why! I ran into my room, fell onto my bed, and started rubbing my temples as hard as I could. I resolved that I would wait until tomorrow and ask her about it then. I threw off my clothes, laid in my bed, and pulled the covers up to my neck. I would have pulled them over my head, but I noticed a small, insignificant… bothersome… infuriating… un… unsymmetrical… scratch on my ceiling! This was going to be a long… long night.

Being snapped back from my memories by the blaring of my alarm I placed my rings on my fingers, turned off the alarm, and walked into the hallway that connected to my room. I smiled as I was greeted by two eagerly waiting Thompson sisters but that smile soon faded as I noticed Patti was wearing long jeans and had a small bruise just above her wrist. I was determined to get to the bottom of what happened.

We left home and arrived at Shibusen faster than I expected. Maybe our running from that stray pit made us walk just a bit faster.

Patti and I waved goodbye to Liz as she headed off to her homeroom, the bell was about five minutes from ringing so I decided to confront Patti about yesterday. I grabbed her arm and felt her flinch but she turned around and showed me her classic Patti smile. She tried to hide what she was feeling but I could clearly see the pain that was embedded in her face.

"Patti." I said as seriously as I could "I want you to tell me everything that happened last night."

I felt her tense up and her head drooped down. I could feel the tension in the air thicken as she stumbled over her words. Tears began to well up in her eyes and I moved my hand to wipe them away.

"You can trust me Patti, you know that"

She broke down and started crying into my chest. I ran my hand through her silky hair, still feeling a few grains of sand that she must have missed during her bath last night. She looked up at me sniffling and tried to keep anymore tears from staining her cheeks. She looked me in the eyes and the softness and pain that slipped from her's spoke more to my heart than any explanation she could give me. I hugged her as close as I possibly could without crushing her and she clung to me as if she never wanted to let go.

She could clarify later, right now what she needed was me and I was happy to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4 Light and Dark

Alright guys chapter 4 YAY! This is coming along very nicely.

Ok I have to give a big shout out to blackbloodbaby. You have read and reviewed each of my chapters so far and you are truly awesome for that XD

You're one of the reasons I have been able to find inspiration for my story so this chapter has been dedicated to you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater, however I do own this nifty silver penny XD

* * *

I heaved the heavy stepladder from my back yard all the way to my room and sat it down to catch my breath. School wasn't to bad today and I was somewhat relived to have nothing to do for any of my classes. I picked up my rag and cleaning supplies, climbed up the ladder and began to scrub away at the oppressive scratch that, unfortunately, graced my ceiling.

I sprayed some liquid cleaner on it and scrubbed some more. Still there. I put my back into it, scrubbing with the utmost of power that my arms could provide. Still there. At this point it felt like I was trying to wash the ceiling out of existence, grinding the tearing washcloth into the stubborn ceiling.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as I wrathfully chucked the shredded piece of cloth across the room. My whole body was shaking due to the rage that emanated from my very soul. I quickly bit my lip and started cracking my knuckles to calm down. No good.

I wasn't mad at the scratch, that wasn't what preoccupied my rampant and furiously raging mind. It was what happened to Patti that made me want to rip a baby in two.

Tsubaki, Patti and Maka made up one of the best volleyball teams in Death City. Those girls may have behaved like normal people, with the exception of Patti who was always a bit childish, but once they hit the sand they became absolute monsters. Seeing them play was like watching poetry in motion being eaten by a thousand rabid dogs. There was no mercy and no let up. If a team wanted to challenge them they had to bring their Alpha game otherwise they would be eaten alive.

Their team became so good that they even dominated the top male volleyball teams in Death City, They soon be came known far and wide as the Terrors of Volleyball and given the official team name of the Volleyball Death Gods.

Right after winning their 25th consecutive championship they were challenged by a team no one had heard of before. It was as if they appeared out of the shadows for the sole purpose of testing the strengths of their team against the Death Gods. With the team name of Silent Serpent and consisting of a frail looking somewhat short girl with blue flowing hair, an aristocratic looking woman that always carried a fan, and a blond haired woman with a snake like smile and two braids that intertwined and fell on her chest, no one took them seriously and believed the Death Gods would make short work of them.

The resulting match was astonishing.

It was as if the Death Gods had met their equals. The first two quarters passed without either side scoring a single point. The ball was moving so fast at times that is almost seemed invisible and the bleachers that day couldn't have sounded louder. Word had spread through Death City like wildfire on steroids and soon the beach was so crowded that it was near impossible to move even the smallest of centimeters.

One could have gone deaf from all the cheering that filled the beach that warm summer day. It was either you supported the Death Gods or the Silent Serpents but the noise level was so loud and jumbled that it would have been impossible to tell who was rooting for who.

The blue haired girl matched Maka in nimbleness, keeping the ball in the air and making sure that it made it to a team mate. The aristocratic girl matched Tsubaki in strength and speed, moving the crosshatched orb across the net faster than the human eye can perceive. But the most astounding realization made at that fateful game was that the blond haired woman matched Patti in raw power. No one in all of Death City was able to hit that ball as hard as Patti could. She once spiked it so hard that it created a hole in the sand 47 feet deep. But each time the snake faced woman or Patti hit the ball it made a sound that would have put thunder itself to shame.

The clock was slowly winding down in the 4th quarter and still neither side had yet scored. During the last 10 seconds the ball somehow become visible as it passed over to the Death God's side of the net. It was as if time slowed down and for the first time every move they made was discernable. Maka dived for the ball, but the position of her hands were off and she hit it far to the left. Tsubaki rushed over to it, barely hitting it with her fist and flinging the ball high into the sky. 3 seconds left in the game. As the ball came down Patti ran down the center of the court and jumped so high it looked as if she was flying. With the setting sun illuminating her figure she looked like an angelic godess. Then, with what must have been all of her might and every fiber of her being, she spiked the ball and it burrowed a hole in the sand right in the middle the three stupefied Serpents. 88 feet, not to bad.

She also must have broken the sound barrier because when the ball hit the floor there was no noise. But as the crowd went wild there was a massive gust of wind and a noise so loud it busted several people's eardrums while almost everyone else in the crowd was stone deaf for several hours afterward. But with bleeding ears and unshakable spirits they cheered. With bodies dripping with sweat and tears of happiness they cheered. It was a truly magnificent sight. The Silent Serpents, however, didn't seem as happy. While Maka and Tsubaki lifted and fanned Patti's drenched and exhausted body along with their own, the serpents walked up to them and vowed that what happened that day wouldn't be forgotten. That the "insult" dealt to them by the Death Gods would not be forgiven. The Blonde girl and Aristocratic woman stormed off but the blue haired girl lingered. She hastily handed Maka her water bottle, bowed, and ran off to join the other two Serpents who were leaving. It was a nice thing to do that apparently her colleagues wouldn't have approved of.

Medusa, and Arachne. That's right. Those were the names I would never forget, the names of the bitches that did this to Patti.

The night I had that fight with Liz, Patti had just said goodbye to Tsubaki and Maka as she left the beach. They had stayed unusually late to try out some new routines and rotations which Patti agreed to whole heartedly. But during her walk home, she figured staying late might have been a bad idea.

Death City wasn't a particularly dangerous place at night but it wasn't possible to see the future. One can never know what the night will yield. She traveled the main streets to our house, a smart thing to do considering the lamps were always lit on the main street. Happily skipping along all she could think about was getting home to me. Her happiness was quickly interrupted by all of the lamps on both sides of the street suddenly going out. She froze in place, frightened by the abrupt darkness that enveloped her. She let out a nervous chuckle and shouted to the darkness that she wasn't afraid of it and it better be afraid of her.

The street was pitch black so she felt around for a wall and stayed close to it, using it as a guide to move forward. Everything was silent, only the sound of her footsteps accompanied her in the murky blackness. As she moved a few steps further she walked face first into a wall, scraping her nose and making her lose her balance.

She fell flat on her butt and let out a loud yelp. Patti quickly covered her mouth as she rubbed her posterior for relief. Then, in the boundless silence she heard a small hiss.

Patti was immediately on her feet. She looked around for the origin of the sound but found nothing in the seemingly endless night. Moving around the wall she continued her trek homeward. Then a strange thought occurred to her. Where was the moon? It shouldn't be this dark with the moon out. After all it was pretty bright at night.

She searched the sky but found only blackness. She unexpectedly became filled with a bottomless and immeasurable fear. Her stomach felt heavy, like gravity was trying to pull it from her very body. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably and she decided that the sooner she got home, the better.

Then that dreaded hiss sounded in her ears again. Only this time much louder and closer.

She picked up her pace. She made sure that she was walking in the middle of the street, to avoid running into any buildings once more.

The hiss was getting louder and louder. The fear welling up in Patti's throat was almost chocking her and she started walking a little bit faster.

The hiss sounded as if it were right on top of her, like a snake was going to devour her right then and there.

She broke out into a full run. Moving as fast as her legs would take her. But that horrible hissing noise stayed on her. She started hearing footsteps behind her. It sounded like at least three or four people but to her it might as well have been an angry mob. She was running so fast in the darkness that she didn't know she had wandered into a field of soaking wet grass.

Consequently she slipped, fell backwards and hit her head. Hard.

She was knocked out instantly.

She groggily stirred from her slumber to find herself in an alleyway, propped up against a dirty brick wall. She could hear the sounds of the waves, giving her a smidgen of courage. Knowing was half the battle, right?

She could barely make out three figures standing in front of her. They seemed to be conversing but stopped talking when they notice Patti waking up.

"Aww she's awake." a feminine voice cooed

"Alright Medusa, since you asked so nicely we'll let you have first dibs." A different female voice uttered snottily.

Patti then felt a sharp, burning sting on her cheek accompanied by a slapping sound. That was enough to wake her all the way up. She felt her heart stop when she saw who her assailants were. The blond haired, snake faced woman and the refined looking woman. They were accompanied by a strong, well build man wearing prison stripes while sporting a ball and chain around his ankle. He had short spiky hair along with a scary, milky colored left eye with the words "NO FUTURE" tattooed right where his eyebrow should be. She immediately tried to run away, fight back, anything! But her body felt like lead and her legs might as well have been glued in place.

"Can't move sweet pea, well that's too bad for you. It seems the paralysis drug we injected into you after you fell has finally take affect. It freezes your muscles but you'll still feel every ounce of pain we dish out to you." Arachne chuckled, hiding her face behind her fan. Patti glanced at her arm and was horrified to find a small, bleeding indent on her wrist. She painfully turned her head back towards her attackers.

"M… Medusa, Arachne, w… what do y… you want with me" Patti's trembling voice stuttered.

The two women and the strange man just laughed hysterically. The sound of their laughter made them almost seem insane. This was what frightened Patti the most, their horrible, unnerving, insane laughter. Medusa, the blond haired woman sent another slap across Patti's delicate face, forcing her to the ground. She then kicked her extremely hard in the side making her double over in pain while trying to get her breath back.

"Empty her." Medusa stated calmly.

The bizarre man picked up the gasping Patti by her shirt collar and stared her dead in the eye.

"With pleasure." The man responded "Oh and just in case you didn't know my name is Free, and I won't take it easy on people who humiliate my girlfriend." He snorted with a wicked smile plastered on his face. He pulled his fist back and shot it forward punching Patti in the stomach as hard as he could. She vomited all over his arm and the floor and almost fainted.

"Oh no, its not nap time yet sweetie." Arachne chuckled as she pulled a pill out of her cloak. She walked up to Free and stuffed the pill in Patti's mouth, forcing it down her throat. Patti's body instantly felt like it was on fire and she cried for help, but to no avail. At this point only a single thought was running through her mind.

She wondered if tonight was the night she was going to die.


	5. Chapter 5 A Saving Touch

Hello! Hello! Hello! Shinigami-Sama here bringing you chapter 5 XD.

Tsukasa-san is currently brooding in a corner trying to find out how to improve his story so that he may please everyone. He asked me to tell you guys that he wont disappoint you ever again and that he will put 110% into his chapters from now on =D

Kinda makes me wonder what he was putting into them before O.o

Well enough chit chat, lets roll up our sleeves and get to work. XDD

P.S. Disclaimer: Tsukasa67 does not own me nor Soul Eater

* * *

Free let go of Patti's collar and watched as she fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pure agony. He smirked as he walked over to Medusa and, placing his arm around her, he asked her how long would Patti's suffering last. she told him a couple more seconds and just as she said that Patti's screams ceased.

She lied on the ground shaking violently and pouring sweat, unable to mentally comprehend what happened to her. Arachne kneeled over her convulsing body and placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Oh the poor dears burning up, don't you think we should do something about that?" Arachne nonchalantly suggested.

Medusa motioned to free and he grinned ear to ear as he walked over to Patti. He heaved her over his shoulder and, along with the two other women, started walking toward the beach. Patti could only utter the word "Please" as they moved closer and closer to the ocean.

Once they arrived at the shore, free chucked Patti on the sand. The impact made her nearly slip into unconsciousness.

"Free, time to restrain our little Godess. Oh and make sure that you bind her extra tight, we wouldn't want her slipping away now would we." Medusa's muffled voice barely made it through Patti's ears. She felt herself being turned over and her hands being bound together by a pair of extremely tight handcuffs. She then heard a jingling noise and felt spikes digging into her legs. They were attached to a strip of leather and Free completely wrapped her legs together. Patti could barely move, but despite the tight handcuffs and spike laden strips of leather that confined her she could feel no pain. Her body and mind were to tired to feel anything anymore. Patti had resigned herself to death and her only regret was not being able to tell the one she loved goodbye.

As Free once again hoisted her over his shoulder several things went through her head. She thought about the time we first kissed it wasn't too romantic but it made her heart soar to know that I had accepted her proposal and that we would be together forever. She thought about all the time she spent with Liz and all our friends. She would miss playing volleyball with Maka and Tsubaki. She guessed they'd find a new member to replace her and as long as they kept playing she would be happy. She knew Liz would be sad at first but at least I would be there to comfort her and bring a smile back to her face. All of her friends would be ok as soon as she was gone, Medusa and her gang would leave death city and everything would return to normal. She wondered what kind of presents everyone brought her for her birthday. Black * Star probably wrote her another one of his autographs, that would be so like him.

With all these pleasant thoughts flowing through her mind a petite smile appeared and her drenched and sandy face. Medusa's own satisfied smirk abruptly faded at this sight and she quickly ran up to Free, squeezed Patti's cheeks in between her thin, snakelike fingers and looked Patti in her now terrified eyes.

"You were probably thinking about your family and friends just now, right? How they were going to move on with their lives after your death, that it would all be over once you drowned in this bottomless abyss. Well you're wrong; it won't stop with just you. We going to slowly torture and kill each and every person you hold dear. It won't be over until we've heard every last painful agonizing scream vomit forth from each of their pathetic throats. They'll beg for mercy and forgiveness, but there will be none. They're all going to die and it's entirely your fault." Medusa yelled vehemently.

She seemed content once again with the horror, anguish, anger, and sorrowful tears that now decorated Patti's face. She slowly removed her hand and gave free permission to throw her in the ocean. Before he did, however, they all heard a small clink. The click sounded like it came from a tiny machine and sure enough a tiny robotic frog came hopping onto the beach and right toward their location. Everyone stood in place, confused at what was happening, as the frog hopped up to them and planted itself firmly on the wet sand that separated them and the vast ocean. It stopped moving then violently shook for several seconds and ceased movement once again. Medusa grew tired of the distraction that kept her from obtaining her vengeance so she told Free once again to throw Patti into the deep. He prepared to send her to her watery grave, leaning back and ready to put all of his strength into one toss and send her as far as possible into the hungry and writhing sea. But his concentration was interrupted by the mechanical frog which began to glow a bright red.

About a second later the tiny mechanical device created an enormous explosion with the dust cloud in the shape of a toad's head.

Everyone was engulfed by a coughing fit and with the smoke burning his eyes Free dropped Patti. She then felt her hand restraints snap as if they were cut and the leather that bound her legs melt away like water.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help" a comforting voice whispered in Patti's ear. The mysterious person help Patti put on a gas mask that covered her nose and mouth. Then the figure lifted her to her feet, swung Patti's arm over her petite shoulder and started running back towards the city.

Patti tried to see who her savior was and, surprisingly, her only defining feature was that she looked relatively young and had long, flowing blue hair.

"E… Eruka" Patti muttered as they maneuvered through the darkened alleyways of Death City. They soon came to a small house that looked like it couldn't support more than three people, a sharp contrast to the mansion she lived in. Eruka laid her down on the sofa and sat down in the chair directly across from it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there earlier, Medusa locked me in my house. I guess it's a good thing that I have my frog robots wandering the city, just in case something was to happen." The young woman whispered as quietly as she could.

Patti tried to move her head so as to properly address the girl who saved her but she was to weak to even blink. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the comfortable sofa she was temporarily taking refuge in. she was soon awaked by Eruka who helped her into a sitting position. She was holding a cup of clear, yellowish looking liquid that seemed to have the same consistency as syrup.

"Here, drink this" Eruka said bringing the cup to Patti's lips "This will counteract the poisons that medusa flooded your system with"

Patti inspected the liquid and, viewing it as it could be worse, reluctantly parted her lips and drunk the thick fluid.

It tasted like peaches mixed in with honey and lemon and she was truly relived that it had a pleasant flavor, unlike most medications. She happily gulped the rest of it down and felt her self grow instantly groggy. Eruka explained that the drink also contains an anesthetic that doubles as a catalyst for speeding up the healing process, but it required a lot of energy, hence the grogginess and inevitable sleeping. Patti looked down at her legs and saw they were bandaged up, she felt elated that Eruka had come to save her, but she couldn't help but wonder. How did Eruka know where she would be in the first place, was she involved somehow? However, this didn't matter. She knew that right now she was safe and that she was with a friend. Patti completely shut her eyes and imagined being in her nice, soft bed with my arms wrapped around her and she whispered the word "home" as she drifted into a dreamless sleep. The last thing she remembered Eruka saying was "Don't worry, I'll get you there in no time at all."

What felt like seven hours, but in reality was seven minutes, later Patti found herself waking up in front of the mansion. She was finally home and she was so glad to be there. She instantly though about me and figured she wouldn't worry me with what happened. All she wanted was for me to be happy so she decided that she wouldn't ruin my happiness with what happened to her not even an hour earlier. She walked though the mansion doors and the confrontation between Patti and I occurred just as one would expect it to.

I gave myself a once over in the bathroom mirror. I didn't think it was possible for someone to look worked up and exhausted at the same time. It wasn't physical exhaustion I was feeling, it was more than that. Something to deep and mysterious to explain or even comprehend. Placing on the level of emotional turmoil made it less mind boggling and a bit easier to explain, I would have to keep that in mind. I checked my watch and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was 7:23 PM and I would be able to meet everyone at the café on time. Perfection was akin to symmetry in so many ways so arriving to appointments on time, each time, was always a step in the right direction.

I rinsed my face off with hot soapy water and ran a wet comb through my hair, taking care not to leave an inch of hair untouched. Once I was ready I left the restroom and walked down the hallway into the living room. I was surprised to see Patti silently sitting on the couch staring at the static filled television and still wearing her red short top and long jeans. Normally she would still be sleeping around this time in preparation for volleyball practice. But I was quickly able to overcome my brief shock with the realization that Maka canceled practice today. Still, why was she watching an essentially blank screen?

I subtly strode over to the seat next to Patti's on the couch and sat down next to her. I kissed her cheek and gently cooed her name. For some reason she didn't respond. I waved my hand in front of her face to see if she was all there and my hunch was correct, she was in another universe. Her normally bright blue eyes seemed listless and glazed over and I became tremendously worried over her mental well being. I started shaking her by the arms while still smoothly calling out her name. But she still didn't give me an answer. I decided to go for a little weak spot I discovered during our time together. It was something that I used whenever she was really busy or stressed out from volleyball practice. It always immediately brought her attention to me and me alone. It was the one thing I knew would work above all else.

I buried my face in the crook oh her neck. I softly kissed her neck in several places and the tender moans that escaped Patti's lips meant I was doing something right. I continued kissing her, moving down to her collar bone, between her breasts and finally down to her bellybutton where I traced the outline of it with my tongue.

"K… Kid, that feels g… great" Patti whimpered

I had finally got her back and I could literally feel a ton of bricks just fall off my shoulders. She looked over at me as if I was a stranger, but that look was soon replaced with one of delight and loving trust. I moved up to meet her gaze and soaked in her once again sparkling azure orbs. I felt my heart melt at the loving embrace she enveloped me in. I returned her embrace and we cuddled for just a few minutes, basking in each others warmth. It was as if we were trapped in a sugary daydream that we never wanted to be waken from. I would have gladly spent the rest of eternity with Patti, just like this, our hearts connected by one of the simplest expressions of love in the entire world. I can say this moment, without a doubt, was the happiest of my entire life.

And I wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6 Hard Rock Cafe

*Rises from an ash covered and mist filled graveyard wearing a simple black robe while a tattered blood red cape slowly flows with the wind in an ethereal dance. My now piercing yellow eyes look out at the audience and I subtly clear my throat.*

Hey guys, I'm back! And I would like to thank Shinigami-sama for giving you my last chapter while I was… well indisposed… =]

Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough; let's get on with Chapter 6 XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater but the Black*Star in my mind keeps trying to tell me otherwise…

* * *

The alarm on my watch started beeping and I glanced over at it to see that it was now 7:30. I felt a bit of worry but with Patti still in my arms I was determined not to move until she said so.

"Kid, don't you have somewhere to be right now?" Patti mumbled, her face buried in my chest.

She slowly pushed me away from her and stood from her seat on the couch. She looked sad but her face still held a small smile.

"You have to go meet up with everyone so that, umm…, you can talk."

Now I was really confused. How did Patti know that we were going to the café today to discuss what we were going to do for her birthday? I chuckled as I stood from the couch and caressed her soft cheek. I absolutely loved the shade of red her face was still painted after our little encounter. I brought her hand up to my torso so she could feel my racing heart.

"Patti, I'm your boyfriend, so I'm more than willing to stay here with you if you want me to. Everyone else can help plan for your party." I whispered to her soothingly.

"No, I want YOU to give me the best birthday ever, you have to be there… for me." Patti bubbly suggested.

I thought about her suggestion but my mind quickly flashed back to the night of Patti's attack. I was certain she would not be by herself any time soon.

"Patti your coming with me." I said grabbing her hand and heading out the door, making sure that she had no time to object or protest. We were halfway down the street when she asked what was she going to do while I talked with everyone else. I reminded her that we were going to the Hard Rock café that was right down the street from our house and her face immediately lit up. Before I even knew what was happening I was being dragged along by her in the direction of our destination.

I guess punk really was Patti's thing.

We soon found ourselves outside of the café. The blue neon lights of the sign that read Hard Rock with a glowing guitar just below the title worried my eyes, but Patti paid it no mind as she pulled me in through the door. I could never get used to how this place looked. It was almost like a Starbucks combined with a record store and covered in a cancer causing blue. The store was separated into two sections. The left half of the store contained rows upon rows of CD cases. The rows were separated into columns based on the genre of music you wanted to buy with listening stations all the way in the back. The other half was a simple café with a counter near the front and a horde of scattered, bleach white, tables covering the shiny black floor. All the while blue lights illuminated the store in a sickening shade of indigo that made me want to close my eyes forever. The music that echoed throughout the place made it hard to hear what people far away were saying and the way it was split irked me to no end. Why Maka insisted on this place, I'll never know.

Patti immediately dashed over to the listening stations on the left side while I proceeded to the right looking for my friends. Needless to say it wasn't hard to find them. I easily noticed a spiky blue haired man being held back by a struggling Maka and Tsubaki. It was obvious he was trying to take the golden king's crown from off the wall, something only people who had surpassed god would be able to wear. I guess it would be befitting of Black*Star to try and take something that prestigious.

I casually walked over to the struggling women, grabbed Black*Star's coattail, and, using my vice like grip, pulled him down to the floor. He was dazed for a minute but quickly shot up and turned to face me.

"Hey Kid, it's about time you got here! You know it's not polite to keep a god waiting!" Black*Star said grinning and giving me a thumbs up.

I sighed as I went over to greet the annoyed Maka and Tsubaki. Maka always looked younger than the rest of us but she had grown exponentially over the past few years. Her dirty blond hair was no longer kept up in pigtails. She let it down to run past her well toned shoulders. The only time I ever saw it in pigtails anymore was when she played volleyball. That hairstyle for her became the harbinger of sadness and pain for others. I was absolutely positive that her partner, Soul, couldn't call her tiny-tits anymore as well since she'd noticeable grown several cup sizes over the years. She smiled as she shook my hand and thanked me for helping them stop Black*Star without hurting him. She swept some dust of her thin white shirt and red and black plaited skirt then showed me to our table in the middle of the room while Tsubaki gave Black*Star a stern talking to.

Once we arrived at the table we found Soul and Liz talking about something. They quickly dropped their conversation as they noticed us. Liz jokingly asked Maka how taming Black*Star went. Maka sarcastically replied that had it not been for me coming along they would have had to break his bones. We all shared a good laugh at her gag. When everyone settled Liz invited us to have a seat, an offer which we happily accepted. Soon after a cheerful Tsubaki and a mortified looking Black*Star sat at the table and the gang was all here. We then began discussing what to do about Patti's Party.

We all quickly agreed that the party would be at my mansion but what split us was the theme for her party. Tsubaki, Maka, and I wanted to support a flying theme while Soul and Liz argued a punk theme. Surprisingly Black*Star had nothing to say about this. What did Tsubaki do to him? Liz and soul argued that having a punk themed party would make Patti happier than anything else. That since she loves that form of music so much, it only feels right that we make her happy in this simple yet effective way. Tsubaki and Maka stressed that we should be encouraging Patti to look towards the future. They argued that since it was her 18th birthday and that since she was now becoming a woman her career choice was what should be emphasized. I briefly added that Patti's future was important to all of us and this party was going to reflect how we all felt about her as a whole.

Our heated debate went on for a good twenty minutes before Black*Star couldn't sit still any longer. He almost jumped out of his chair, stomped his foot on the table, and gave each of us an almost disappointed stare.

"Ok, I'm tired of hearing all this useless babble! It's obvious that a compromise is not possible here, so I guess that means thinking of anything else is out of the question! Look, I care about Patti as much as everyone here so why don't you guys set aside your unwitting selfishness and think about it as HER BIRTHDAY!" Black*Star yelled. He sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Why don't we just go do a bunch a fun stuff around Death City, her birthday is in two days and coincidentally I heard about a carnival that's going to be open on her birthday. We'll take her out around town and have fun just as friends. That's the way it should be." He continued, making sure everyone at the table was listening.

We felt a bit guilty once we realized what was going on. We were trying so hard to further our own ambitions for the party and yet we were getting nowhere. We all wanted Patti's happiness but we weren't willing to cooperate to bring her that joy. Friends fighting, that would defiantly be the last thing Patti would want to see. It was almost shocking that Black*Star, the most self centered of us all, would be able to take control of this kind of situation so easily and bring everyone to such a willing consensus.

"So it's settled, we'll all meet at Kid's place around ten and go out and give her the best birthday ever!" Black*Star announced to the table sporting his trademark ear to ear grin.

We all happily agreed to Black*Star's plan and everyone began to get up to leave from the table, except for me. I needed to tell them what happened to Patti. It was imperative that I shared that information with them.

"Guys wait, there's something you need to know before you leave." I said while everyone looked at me curiously. They all slowly sat back down in their chairs. Their perplexed looks made me nervous and I had to take a deep breath. Letting out a sigh and swallowing the knot in my throat I quietly announced,

"Patti was attacked a few days ago."

I told them everything Patti told me earlier today. I told them about the darkness, the beach, Medusa, Arachne, Free, the torture, and how Eruka rescued her.

Everyone at the table was visibly infuriated.

"Where the hell are these dead bastards!" Black*Star yelled punching a dent in the metal table.

"I can't believe someone would do something like this." Tsubaki quietly said with her hand over her mouth.

"They'd better not show their faces anywhere in this city or I'll personally see that they're ripped to shreds." Soul grunted grinding his shark like teeth together.

Maka seemed absolutely heated, as if she were going to kill the next person that walked by and Liz was in tears. I was touched to see just how much everyone cared for Patti, but I had to get the situation under control before they recklessly went out to try to find Patti's assailants.

"Ok, listen, I want to find these wretched monsters as much as any of you but we cant just walk into this guns blazing. Based on what Patti told me they obviously had this attack planned out and had it not been for Eruka's quick thinking Patti would be…"I paused as I felt a tear crawl out of my eye and quickly wiped it away. Then I continued with my explanation "I've already contacted the police but there's no being to safe when you're out on the streets from now on. Maka, Tsubaki, we'll have to assume you two are prime targets since you both played in the volleyball game so always have someone with you at all times. Soul, Black*Star, Liz and I will probably also be targeted due to the fact that Medusa apparently wants us all dead. We stick together do you understand me."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Liz who had her face buried in her hands. She was bawling her eyes out and Soul rubbed her back and told her it was going to be ok.

"Why… wasn't... I… there… to… help… her…" Liz cried between sobs "Im… her big… sister and I let her down! She'll never… forgive me! I'm a… horrible person and… I deserve to die!"

We all tried to comfort Liz, telling her it wasn't her fault and that both Patti and us still loved her. She gradually stopped crying and calmed down enough to speak without her voice breaking.

"So what are we going to do Kid?" Soul asked leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not entirely sure, but what I do know is that were going to focus on Patti's birthday and make it the best we possibly can. The happier she is the better." I responded.

We all agreed on my course of action and decided that we would need all the rest we could get so that we would have energy to prepare for Patti's party and defend ourselves if necessary. I stood up from my chair when suddenly I felt a sharp sting on my hand.

I instinctively yelped and brought my left hand down on the general area of pain. Strangely Liz did the same thing as me at the same time. I felt the gooey mess the intruding bug left on my hand and Liz and I were surprised to see we were bitten by spiders. Judging by what was discernable from the gooey remains we saw that they were black widows. Uh oh…

My vision started to go fuzzy and I was barely able to make out Liz's outline falling to the ground with Black*Star and Soul rushing to her side. I could feel the venom paralyzing me, flowing through my veins. I remember falling and, on the way down, hitting my head on the table. My sight was consumed by darkness as the poison continued to spread through my body. In the blackness I could feel a hand on my chest, right on top of my heart and a soft voice whispering my name. Suddenly a picture of Liz flashed before my eyes and I felt the mysterious hand dig into my chest and rip my heart clean smooth out.

My body suddenly felt as if it had been enveloped in a block of thick ice.


	7. Chapter 7 Realizations

OMG CHAPTER 7 O/./O

I never thought I would make it this far but because of you guys my dream to make it to chapter 7 has become a reality T.T

It feels like I've been on an epic journey with you guys supporting me all the way and I would like to personally dedicate this chapter to all of my readers, both those who review and those who don't, you guys are the inspiration that not even Eminem's song "Lose Yourself" could give me. I love you all so much HUGS

I guess I should say warning: contains lemon or something like that, not to sure what it completely means but I've seen people put that warning on chapters like this so, umm, just being safe XD

Well let's be on with the chapter!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyelids and soon realized I was neatly tucked away snugly in my bed. I found it strange that I was wearing my polka dot sleeping clothes that I hadn't worn in about a month. It was still dark outside and the only light that faintly illuminated my room was from my slightly open door. I got out of bed and moved into the connecting hallway. It was strange to see the light from the TV in the living room fill the rest of the house with an odd mixture of light and darkness. I carefully walked toward the living room making sure to not run into the walls and still rubbing sleep from my eyes.

Once I arrived in the living room I was stunned to see that the television was actually working and that a seemingly romantic movie was playing, even more so that Liz was up this late watching it. She was wearing green flannel sleeping clothes and had her legs up to her chest. She noticed me and asked me to sit next to her.

I looked at the movie and back at her. It looked interesting so it wouldn't hurt to give her a little company. After what happened today I was sure she could use it. Taking my place on the couch she quietly laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around mine. It wasn't uncomfortable at all for her to be that close to me. In fact it was kind of nice. My father once told me that women needed both emotional and physical comfort when they were distressed. I guess this is what he meant.

She snuggled up to me as we continued to watch the movie. Apparently it was somewhat of a chick flick.

This girl named Regina worked as a lawyer in a big time law firm and she was vying to become vice president of the company. Her husband was a financial advisor to a random fortune 500 company and they apparently didn't spend as much time together as a husband and wife should. They didn't interact romantically at all when they were at home, it was business all the time, and Regina was obviously getting frustrated.

She met a guy at work named Terrance. He was a smart, supportive, strong, attentive, well worded criminal defense attorney and Regina had taken, how should I put it, an interest in him. Soon they were meeting everyday after work for coffee, dinner, and even dance nights at their local club. After one such excursion they somehow found their way to a hotel and after a noticeably tipsy conversation they engaged in a heated make out session. I felt heat well up in my cheeks and I felt Liz's body get hotter as well. I noticed how silky her hair looked lit up by the light of the TV. She smelt really good to, the smell of her expensive shampoo and perfume filled my nostrils with essential bliss that made my body relax even more in her loving cuddle.

I jumped a little when I felt her gently stroking my arm but I let it slide. I guess she needed a little more physical contact with me to calm down. The couple on the screen continued making out as they stumbled into a hotel room. However what really got me going wasn't the couple on the screen but what Liz was doing to me. She had started to softly kiss my shoulder. Her cute pecks made my heart beat so fast it felt like it would fly out of my chest. My head started to hurt and my lungs refused to take in any oxygen as she continued her sensual assault.

"Kid, I don't know what wrong with me. My heart's beating so fast, I feel like… like I'm going to explode if I hold myself back any longer" Liz whispered, her voice full of stress and longing.

I couldn't resist her as she sat up beside me, held my cheeks lovingly in her hands, and brought my lips to hers. It was truly amazing how soft and full they were. My body seemed to go on autopilot as I began kissing her back. She closed her eyes and I did the same but not before etching her perverted, blushing face into my mind. I let my mind go blank as I began to take the initiative and I slid my tongue into her mouth. She tasted incredible and I felt ecstatic shivers run down her spine as I continued to playfully tease her soaked organ. Then I lost complete control of my body and started to, bit by bit, unbutton her shirt. The scariest thought that ran through my mind wasn't if she would slap me or not, it was the fact that it felt like I had thrown away all restraint and was veraciously lusting after her body. I felt an uncontrollable urge to become one with Liz, to bring her heart and soul into mine and never let her go.

I briefly thought about Patti but I quickly pushed her out of my mind, the only one who I was worried about right now was Liz. The couple in the movie had started taking their clothes off and we did the same. Liz pulled my shirt off and I had successfully removed her bra. She gently pushed me down onto the couch and positioned herself on top of me. There was nothing I could do, this was going to happen and I felt no remorse. Liz was my everything right now and I could feel I was hers.

"I love you Liz" I whispered as a satisfied smile spread across her face.

She leaned over and kissed my bare chest before sitting back up and repeating my words.

"I love you too Kid, more than anything else in this world. You've made me the happiest woman alive."

I reached up with the intention to cup her soft and supple looking breasts in my hands but before I could get to them my hands began disintegrating. My arms just as quickly disappeared and Liz wasn't on top of me anymore. I was just floating in an empty void, my body slowly fading. Even so the only thing that I was thinking about was Liz. Even as my torso faded away the only thought that floated through my brain was her. I thought about her long sandy brown hair, her light and vivid complexion, and most of all the dark blue and wonderful eyes that resided in the face of an angel. She was the perfect woman. As I could feel my face fading I realized that I had to be dreaming. The rest of me turned to dust and, for a while, I felt nothing.

I found myself waking up to a tiled ceiling that was doused in a sterile white. My head felt like it was split wide open and my left arm was completely numb. I turned my head and saw Liz lying in the bed next to me. It seemed she was still sleeping and she looked so peaceful, so gorgeous.

My thoughts were interrupted by heavy, clacking footsteps, Footsteps that filled the minds of anyone who heard them with terror and fear. The footsteps of a madman who would rather dissect his victims while they were still alive then killing them out right. No death would only perturb his research.

I felt a waterfall of sweat start to pour from my forehead as he stepped into my room. His white, stitched up lab coat and light reflective glasses made my soul slink into a dark, asymmetrical corner. This was the mad scientist of death city, the dissecting Professor, Doctor Franken Stein!

"So, finally awake are we? That's good. I wasn't sure just how long this little lady would be able to hold up to anymore bad news." The good doctor said with a frightening calmness in his voice.

Just as he made that announcement Patti appeared from behind his dragging coat and she immediately ran over to me, crushing me in an embarrassingly tight bear hug . I begged her to release me before she squeezed out the last bit of life I had in me

She let me go and started giggling at my desperate attempt to recover from her death grip. I was soon able to regain my composure and forced myself into a sitting position. I was never particularly fond of the hospital clothes patients were forced to wear but I was able to tolerate the solid sky blue that mine was covered in. As I was getting comfortable Patti pursed her lips and moved to kiss me but I stopped her by placing my finger over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Patti, I'm… I'm just not in the mood right now." I said apologetically.

She took my comment surprisingly well. She just put her smile back on as Professor Stein led her out of the room saying I would need some more rest. She waved goodbye to me and I smiled back as she closed the door, leaving Stein, Liz and I as the only people in the room. Stein pushed his glasses closer to his face and the light that reflected in them made his eyes impossible to see. It was strange to see him like this, he was almost always twisting that screw in his head and boasting a sinister grin, but this time was different. He looked completely serious and it was starting to scare me.

"You've been out for about 8 days" Stein bluntly stated.

His words shook me to my core. Eight days! Was I really knocked out for that long! What was worst of all was that I missed Patti's birthday! How could I sleep through something so important!

"Also your friend Elizabeth over there is in a coma and she doesn't seem to be showing any signs of waking up anytime soon." He continued seemingly reading from his clipboard.

I felt myself become frozen with anger and dread.

"D… don't screw around with me" I angrily muttered through my clenched teeth.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you couldn't do any thing to help her…"

I swiveled my head to meet his piercing gaze with my own enraged one.

"You're the greatest doctor Death City has to offer and you want me to believe there was nothing you can do!"

"I'm sorry Kid, we worked as hard as we could to remove the poison from your systems but it wasn't enough to stop Elizabeth from falling comatose" he calmly responded. "We're not entirely sure that she'll make it either."

"What are you talking about?" I angrily yelled "You were able to save me yet you leave my Liz twisting in the wind! And now you're telling me that she might die! I refuse to believe a half-assed prognosis like that!"

I was going to continue my rant but he stopped me with the words, "This was obviously the work of Arachne." I froze as the face of that witch flashed through my mind. He continued to tell me that he had run-ins with her before. She was the very reason that he added a venom and toxin ward to his hospital. He reassured me that they had developed an anti-venom to each and every one of the poisons she concocted. Whenever she developed a new one Stein was there to beat it down with an antidote. The poison that sent Liz and I into a coma, however, was something Stein had never seen before.

By the way it was delivered and traveled through the blood stream he was able to determine that it was indeed Arachne who developed the venom but this time it was different. The composition and make up of the toxin made it blend in almost seamlessly with actual blood and was combined with an extremely powerful hallucinogen. It also carried trace amounts of several other drugs that induced heart attacks and muscle failure which both Liz and I experienced the full force of. He named the venom The Black Blood because of its physical properties and its tremendous potential for death. It was truly a miracle that we were still alive and we had Stein to thank for it. I felt truly horrible about how I just treated him, the man who saved our lives. I profusely apologized to him and begged him to forgive me for my arrogance. He just simply began turning the screw in his head. The clicking that came from his head echoed annoyingly in my ears. When it clicked into place he asked me a simple question.

"Why do you think Arachne would attack only you two and not everyone who was with you that day?"

With his question I immediately realized what he was trying to say. Before Liz and I were knocked out we were talking about sticking together in order to protect ourselves from any possible attack Medusa's group could plan out. That attack involving the spiders wasn't just an attempt on our lives, it was a message. A message that they were watching us at all times and could kill us anytime they wanted. We were sitting ducks and no place was safe, not this hospital, not down the street at the corner store, not at school, and not even at home. We were completely at their mercy and I was sure what drips they had left had run out. I looked over at the clock and saw it was three seconds to midnight. The slow dongs of the bell tower that filled the chilling night air sounded like a count down of the time the seven of us had left in this world. I was engulfed by a horrible, indescribable terror and I promptly fainted back into my hospital bed. I couldn't stomach the thought of dying so my body assumed playing dead would make death pass right by me.

I knew I was wrong, but it was worth it to try.


	8. Chapter 8 Back To The Start

Good evening everyone, Death the Kid here and I have been given the honor of introducing chapter 8. I am grateful towards Tsukasa-san for including me as the main character of his story and am fairly pleased with his portrayal of my character.

He also wanted me to tell you guys that he's sorry for making you wait so long for chapter 7, and that finals could be a real pain sometimes.

Also expect a Christmas story from him sometime soon, I heard it was going to involve Excalibur =[ anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Tsukasa67 does not own Soul Eater and I would be scared if he did XD

* * *

I awoke several hours later in a daze. Liz was still asleep in the bed beside me and my head felt a little bit better. I pulled the covers off myself, got out of my bed, and walked over to hers. She looked so beautiful illuminated by the moonlight. I ran a single finger through her soft hair and moved away some stray strands that fell on her face. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. For all I knew I could die at any moment, my girlfriend's sister was in a coma and to top it all off I was starting to have feelings for her. This was turning into an unbelievable mess and I wasn't sure how to fix it. I bent down and placed a tender kiss on her cheek and turned to face the large window that took up most of the wall. I had a fantastic view of Death City from up here. We were apparently at the top floor on the west side of the hospital and the city looked so calm at night, so sleepy and tranquil. It was so relaxing that it briefly took my mind off the stalkers that were trying to exterminate us.

I pulled up a chair and soaked in the bombarding moonlight that penetrated our window. Letting out a huge sigh I decided that I might as well get some exercise while I was here. I got up from my chair, walked over to Liz, told her goodbye and that I would be back. After softly kissing her forehead several times I left the room and traveled down the long, isolating hallway that separated our room from the others. I guessed we were in a sort of luxury suite as far as hospital rooms went. It seems it pays to come from one of the most prestigious families in Death City.

My family was one of the founders of Death City and it was named after my great, great, great grand father whom everyone referred to as The Original Lord Death. He got this name because he accomplished one of the greatest achievements in history. He was able to defeat an insane dictator who ruled with the power of madness and mayhem. He was called a Demon God and he answered only to the name Asura.

Asura made it a habit of destroying innocent towns and taking over vast amounts of land, spreading his madness wherever he went. He was on a mission to consume everything in the world but The Original Lord Death was determined to stop him. At the outskirts of the piece of land that would become Death City, The Original Lord Death along with seven other powerful warriors made a final stand against the Kishin. They were able to beat him into submission and it was The Original Lord Death who delivered the killing blow. They saved the world from being consumed by madness that day and were able to return the order of the world back to what it was. The Original Lord Death founded Death City and life began anew, everything was peaceful. This story was passed down through my family and eventually made it to my father and he told it to me. That wasn't the only thing that my father told me as I grew up.

My father constantly talked about the day I was born. It was almost a weekly activity for him but I guess he was just happy that he didn't lose me like he lost my mom. My mother died in childbirth so obviously I never really got to know her. But my dad told me stories about her every night when I was young. He described her as a tall, well built, strong willed woman who was obsessed with symmetry and who wouldn't hesitate to speak her mind in any way she wanted in the presence of my father. She had short, black hair, yellow eyes, and apparently the cutest freckles. She always wore red rim half moon glasses and liked to dress in black shorts and a black tank top. She was the one person who treated my father like less of a god and more of a man, and that was the reason he fell so madly in love with her. I could tell he still missed her due to the fact that he almost cried whenever he spoke of her, and crying would be the last thing my father would ever do. Her name was Ai and she was the most amazing woman in the world to my father and I absolutely loved him talking about her.

By the time I was five, however, he stopped talking about her completely. I missed him telling me stories of the adventures he had with my mom. I asked him every night to tell me something, anything else about her, but every time he just told me "Not now Kiddo, I'm just not up to it right now". Eventually I stopped asking and the only thing I had to remember her by was a picture of her and my father that I kept in a drawer.

When I turned 16 I had finally become aware of my status in the city and I didn't like it to much. All the friends I had before had left me because they thought I was "too good for them". It hurt me so much to see people that I had been friends with for years just up and leave because of whom my father was. I was alone and I often walked the city streets trying to clear my head and think of a way to win my friends back. I tried to think of a way I could distance myself from my family name and I was willing to try anything.

I ended up taking Reaper Art lessons so that I would hopefully be able to impress them to the point that they would feel obligated to hang out with me. However this had the opposite effect and they distanced themselves even more. I was angry, but most of all I was heartbroken. This feeling of isolation didn't just stem from my buddies; it came from the townspeople too. They all looked at me as if I was some almighty being that would crush them if they made any attempt to interact with me. I wanted to be normal, I didn't want to be Death the Kid; I just wanted to be Kid, nothing more, nothing less.

I ultimately decided to run away to another city where I would start over and become an entirely new person. I was elated as I climbed out my bedroom window in the middle of the night. My life was going to be different from now on; it was all up from here. While I was walking down the street I heard sounds coming from an alleyway. Out of curiosity I decided to check it out. As I moved further into the damp corridor the sounds turned into sirens. My interest was peaked and I decided I wanted in on this action. I ran as fast as I could toward the noise and as I emerged from the passageway I saw, off in the distance, what looked like two girls running away from several police cars. I ducked back into the alley as they ran by me. I was able to get a good look at their faces. One was a cute blond with rosy cheeks and large blue eyes while the other was a long haired brunette with dark blue eyes and a golden chain around her neck. They both looked scared out of their minds. They didn't look like bad people so I wondered why the police would chase them. I turned to leave but something deep in my soul told me to help. I was about to argue with myself on whether or not this was a good idea but a sudden cry for help snapped me into action. Dropping my things I zoomed back down they alley, ran down the street, turned the corner and compressed my body so as to slide between a narrow strip separating two buildings. As I struggled to get closer I could clearly hear the voices of the officers and the two frightened women. I was able to barely poke my head out of the crack and my jaw dropped at the scene that was playing out before me.

Two of the three officers present had the brunette girl handcuffed and lying face down in the dirt. The third officer had the blond girl bent over the police car. He was using his left hand to keep her pinned to the car and his right to stroke her bottom through her jeans. While this was going on the Brunette was constantly trying to struggle against the officers and shouting for them to stop, to take her instead. They slapped her and told her to shut her thieving mouth, that what ever happened to her and her sister tonight they brought upon themselves. The officer holding down the blonde pulled down her jeans and began to pull off her panties, with the brunette screaming bloody murder the whole time. I was finally able to slip through the crack between the buildings and, at the top of my lungs, I screamed for them to stop immediately. The police seemed to recognize who I was at once but their fears were soon dispelled when they realized they had me out numbered. The officers holding down the brunette got up and started walking toward me while the one who was about to rape the blond threw her to the floor and did the same as his colleagues.

They slowly surrounded me, each of them holding smug and cocky grins. They asked me what I was going to do to make them stop. I answered them by saying that they were to leave these two women alone or I might be forced to kill them where they stood. Each of them burst into hysterical laughter. Their twisted and corrupt faces disgusted me. They were about to receive divine justice and yet were completely oblivious to their inevitable defeat. I assumed my Stance of Sin and this just sent them spiraling further into their maniacal laughter. I saw the two sisters shaking in each others arms, the tears that fell from the blond one's eyes while the brunette tried to comfort her younger sister only served to enrage me even more. The crime the officers committed just now were unforgivable and it was time for God to judge them.

I quickly jabbed the officer to my right in the stomach making him double over in pain and fall to the floor. Before the other two could even take notice I doused the one on my left with a flurry of fast and well placed kicks finishing by punching him in the chest and sending him flying into a wall. I then did a sweeping kick, throwing the officer in front of me in the air and I sent a roundhouse kick right to his face sending him flying towards the sisters. Realizing my mistake I ran toward them at blinding speed, place myself between the officer and the girls and punched him square in his back. He coughed up some blood and fell to the floor, nearly unconscious, just like the rest of his rapist friends. I heard a few groans coming from the officer near me. I calmly bent down and whispered in his ear that I would report what happened to my father and that they would have to answer to him. I heard a voice from behind me yell "why did you save us?" I turned to see the visibly angry yet in tears brunette still cradling her terrified sister in her arms. I lazily plopped down on the floor in front of them and said that it was the right thing to do.

They looked afraid yet relived, as if no one had ever helped them before. It was if this was the first time someone had ever come to their aid. I extended my hand and introduced myself as Death the Kid. The brunette refused to accept my greeting and simply told me to call her Liz and to call her sister Patti. These two strange girls who I rescued, they intrigued me. They sparked something in me that I hadn't felt before. I wasn't sure what it was but I was determined to find out. I told them that it was dangerous to be out on the streets like this and that they were welcomed to stay at my house for the night. For a second they looked absolutely dumbfounded before Liz spoke up and said "You don't know who we are and yet you would offer us a place to stay." All I did was nod and the hope that filled their eyes unequivocally warmed my heart. I helped them up and we walked to my house. We had to climb in through the window because I forgot to bring my keys with me. I reluctantly told them I was running away and that was why the window was open. What happened next, however, seemed to almost send Liz into anaphylactic shock.

Patti laughed.

It was weird to see someone so surprised by laughter but I took it as a family issue and showed them to the guest rooms. Outside it was to dark to see my house clearly but once inside it was clear that I lived in a mansion. I could have sworn they would have fainted if they held their breath any longer. It was clear that they had never been in a place so fancy before but I was used to it so I was able to drag them along as the marveled at everything in my humble abode. When they got to the guest room they immediately ran in and jumped on the large king-sized bed. I brought a smile to my face to know that they were so happy with something as simple as a bed. I stayed up several more hours with them showing them around and where the bathrooms were. Things like that. We then walked back to their room and I left them with a respectful goodnight. As I turned off the lights and closed the door I could hear Patti say in her cute voice "Big sis, I want to stay here forever" to which Liz replied "I know Patti… I know."

The next day I woke up bright and early. I was feeling relaxed, refreshed, and rejuvenated which I hadn't felt in a really long time. I happily walked to the kitchen and prepared the four of us, my father, Liz, Patti, and myself, some breakfast. Over easy eggs with a slice of honey baked ham adorned with several herbs and spices alongside several strips of bacon, toast and apple slices. This was the best breakfast I had made in a while so I was sure they would love it and since there were four of us I was assured that the table would maintain its symmetry.

I went over to the girls rooms and knocked on the door several times. I asked through the door for them to get ready for breakfast. No answer. I knocked again and still no answer. I considered that they might be still asleep since it was so early but something felt wrong and I opened the door. All I found was an empty room. The bed was neatly made up and the room looked as if it hadn't been touched. It felt like someone drove a spear through my chest and I panicked. I searched the entire mansion looking for them. I left no book unturned and no room unchecked. After searching everywhere possible I fell into the chair in my den, defeated. What had given my life some new hope was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly I felt a small tug on my soul. It was so small that I probably wouldn't have noticed it had I been doing anything else but sitting quietly. I had no time to try and decipher what it meant; all I knew was that I had to follow it. I ran out of my house with just my sleeping clothes and some sneakers on. I zipped down the winding roads of Death City dodging dumpsters, street lights and wandering vendors that apparently felt it necessary to impede my progress. I hurried around the corner that led to the entrance of the city and I saw two indiscernible forms off in the distance. I ran over to them, faster than I knew my legs could move, with the single pure intention of stopping them, no matter the cost. When they were in shouting distance I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Liz! Patti! Wait, don't go!"

The figures froze as I tripped and fell on the floor. I was desperately gasping for breath as they came running over to me. I couldn't breath; I had used up all my oxygen trying to run and shout at the same time. The two sisters picked me up and started rubbing my back so as to get a bit more air in me before I could speak.

"Why are you doing this?" Liz worriedly asked. "You saved us and gave us a place to sleep and believe me we're grateful for that, but you don't have to do anymore, we won't be a burden to you."

I simply looked at them and forced out a little laugh. I asked them to sit me down on the curb and we all took a seat on the cold concrete sidewalk.

"To put it simply, I need you girls." I whispered. I tried to put aside their surprised looks and continued my explanation.

"You guys give me the balance that I've been looking for, yearning for, for so long. Had I not saved you, had I not even met you who knows where I'd be right now. You two make me feel like I'm surrounded by perfect symmetry and you have no idea how happy that makes me. I want us to stay together for as long as humanly possible and that would be enough for me."

Suddenly I found myself being hugged by the two sisters. They were crying their eyes out saying that they'll gladly stay with me and would never leave my side. I wrapped my arms around their shaking forms and started bawling too. I thanked them from the bottom of my heart and we cried. We cried tears of joy and relief, tears of hope and of dreams. We would be together forever and we couldn't be happier.

I was ripped from my memories by a small voice coming from down the hallway. I had walked all the way to the east side of the hospital where there were barely any patients. I started walking towards the voice but when I heard it the second time it didn't come from down the hall. It echoed in my head, and it was a single word.

"Kill"

I fell to my knees grabbing my head and screaming. My vision turned blood red and the room started shaking. I instantly found myself in another body, a woman's body and I was walking outside. The world looked like it was painted in nauseating red and I realized I had a gun in my hand. I closely observed my surroundings and realized that I was in front of Maka and Soul's apartment. My arm moved to ring the doorbell but not of my own accord, I had no control over this body! I watched in horror as Maka soon opened the door and I pointed the gun in her direction. Two shots rang through the night air and I was sent back to my own body. I was trembling uncontrollably at the sight I had just witnessed and I couldn't move a single muscle.

Maka had just been murdered and I was there to see it happen.


	9. Chapter 9 Memories and visions

Chapter 9… epic…

God this story is getting heavy. Anyway I hope this chapter provides you with the entertainment value that you guys have come to expect from me at this point. I had a lot of fun working on it XD.

Oh! Before I forget! I want you all to give me a hug for last chapter for being OVER 3000 Words. I've been shooting for that goal for a while now and I finally made it YES!

-Does a little dance (^o^)-

O.o *clears throat* umm let's get on with the chapter…

The song that plays at the dance is here www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=GfY67_qkgOs

I really suggest you listen to it when the story prompts it, this song is amazing. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I don't think they'll mind handing over Excalibur XD

* * *

"Sir, sir, are you alright?" a concerned nurse said running to me. She helped me to my feet and placed the back of her hand on my forehead. She seemed relived to find out that nothing was wrong with me but I wasn't feeling well at all. I was able to ask her to take me back to my room and she agreed with a smile. It was hard to walk and I felt winded but I had to make it back to my room, I had to be sure Liz was ok.

We finally made our way back to my room and I told the nurse I would be ok from here and for her to call Professor Stein. As she walked away I opened the door and saw Liz lying on her side, I guessed even people in a coma could roll over. I was glad that she hadn't been hurt and I felt a chill run down my spine as I remembered what happened to Maka. Medusa was serious when she said she would kill us and she started with her. I sat on my bed and started thinking, why Maka and why now. There had to be a reason but I wasn't able figure anything out. A few minutes later Stein stepped into our room. He let out a long drawn out yawn and asked me what was wrong.

"Maka is dead." I whispered with my head down.

He gave me a blank stare and started turning the screw in his head. I hated how calm he was acting while I had been so shaken up. I concluded it was because he wasn't there to see her die.

"So… how exactly do you know this?" he asked in an almost accusing tone.

"Because I saw it happen!" I yelled. He clicked his screw into place and took off his glasses. His almost stabbing glare made me turn my head and he took a deep breath.

"So you saw your friend being killed and did nothing to stop it, what's going on here Kid?" he asked seemingly trying to pry out of me a truth that wasn't there. I told him how I left the room and started exploring the hospital. Then I told him about my vision and how I saw Maka die. He pulled up a chair and put his glasses back on. Then he pulled a phone out of his lab coat and threw it over to me. I clumsily caught it, partly because of my surprise.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I want you to call Maka, we need to know if what you saw was a vision or if it was real. If they answer everything should be ok." He responded.

I looked at his red and black stitched up phone and nervously dialed Soul's number. The phone rung three times before Soul picked up. I could hear sirens blaring in the background while a crying and angry Soul blurted out an assortment of incoherent words. I told him to calm down but it was no use as he apparently dropped his phone and the sirens slowly faded away. I threw Steins phone on the floor breaking it into several pieces. I pulled on my hair as I bent over shouting all sorts of swears. I damned my own incompetence and for not being able to protect everyone. I wanted to stop existing right then, to stop being so useless so as to benefit everyone else. I felt like a truly despicable person all the while stein sat there twisting the screw in his head.

"Kid, you're scheduled to be released from the hospital tomorrow. Given the current situation I'm not sure exactly what to do. However what I suggest you do right now is get some rest. I'll see what I can accomplish on my end about keeping you kids out of harm's way."

After his speech he stood from his chair and proceeded to leave the room. Right before he closed the door he turned to look at my saddened yet heated expression.

"Arachne can be relentless and whoever she's working with are apparently ten times more dangerous than she ever was. So be certain… just make sure that you're watching each others backs." He said pitifully.

When he closed the door I moved to look out our window again. The city looked different, before it was peppered with florescent lights and the occasional flash of a cars headlight. Now it looked completely dark with only the blue and red flashes of police cars that were more than likely looking for Maka's killer. I crawled into bed, laid on my back and stared at the ceiling.

It was the first night in my life that didn't get a wink of sleep

The sun was high in the sky before I was given back my clothes and told that I was able to leave the hospital. As I stood in our room taking in Liz's pale face I couldn't help but think about how I would feel if I lost her or Patti. It was too horrifying to keep in my mind for long so I just planted a soft kiss on her cheek and told her that I would keep her safe, no matter the cost.

As soon as I exited the reception area I was greeted by the boiling sun and an exuberant Patti. She jumped on me wrapping me in a loving embrace that, for some reason, made me feel sick to my stomach. When she let me go she wanted us to walk home hand in hand. I wanted to refuse her but the look in her eyes told me that she really needed me to clasp my palm to hers. The walk home felt like it took a million years. Patti and I didn't talk at all on the way home at I was relived when she let me go so I could unlock the door. I walked in and sat down on the couch and Patti sat next to me. When I looked her over it seemed she had lost some of her beauty. She used to look like the most gorgeous of diamonds hidden in a field of golden flowers. Her radiance was once surpassed only by the sun and she always seemed to be cloaked in a gown consisting of the moon and the stars. Now she just seemed so… ordinary. What happened? When did I stop viewing her as the queen of my universe, as an ethereal lily drenched in a sea of red roses?

"Umm… hey Kid, do you think big sis is gonna be ok?" Patti asked twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah, Liz is strong so I'm sure she'll pull through!" I said reassuring her.

I turned on the TV and it instantly flipped to an all day horror movie-thon. I cruised through the channels but apparently it was playing on every station. It was strange to see all the scary movies that were playing as it was nowhere near Halloween. Recently I hadn't particularly cared for any service my cable company provided me, if any at all. It truly was a depressing site.

I really needed to switch over to Time Warner.

I started to turn off the television but before I could hit the power button I heard my cell phone start ringing from my room. I excused myself and quickly ran over to the source of the sound. When I picked up my phone I saw that Tsubaki was calling me. I had almost forgotten about Tsubaki and Black*Star. It was a good thing that she was calling because I needed to tell them about what happened to Maka. I was sure Soul was too distraught to tell them anything.

The voice that welcomed me was the buoyant tone of an obviously happy Tsubaki.

"Hey Kid! Since you picked up that must mean you out of the hospital!" she enthusiastically hummed.

"Yeah, I guess. So what did you want to talk about?" I sullenly asked.

"Well Black*Star and I are at the aquarium and we wanted to know if you and Patti wanted to double…but, umm, Kid is there something you need to tell me? She asked the bounce in her voice replaced with a worried pitch.

I hesitated but mustered up what little courage I could and told her about my vision and Maka's death. She was about to hang up the phone while assuring me that they would be at my house in no time at all but I stopped her and told her that it was safer at the aquarium. I told her that we would be there soon and we could talk about what we were going to do then. She reluctantly agreed and hung up.

I threw my phone on the bed and yelled down the hall for Patti to get ready. I pulled off my clothes and rummaged through my closest to look for something different to wear. I came across an odd looking Hawaiian shirt that I hadn't seen in a long time. I couldn't remember where I got it from but seconds later the memories came flooding back.

Liz and Patti had been placed in charge of decorating for the school dance. They both quickly agreed on a Hawaiian/Tropical theme not accepting any input on my part. Which was completely unacceptable at first, but I calmed down when I saw how hard they worked and what a neat and tidy job they were doing. It was a relief to know I had taught them well. On the night of the dance the gym looked as if we were on an actual tropical island. The outside of the auditorium was lined with torches and miniature palm trees. Inside the floor was covered in a thin layer of sand and the left side of the gym was painted to look like the ocean. All the while a small enclosed pond with peacefully flowing water bordered the painted scene. The roof had somehow been removed and reframed so that the only thing that provided us with light was the stars that dotted the night sky. A volcano framed the stage where the DJ was happily posted, playing out a smooth oceanic beat while fake, illuminated lava oozed and swirled inside a long tube that wrapped around the edge of the erupting mountain. I was please with the results of Liz and Patti's hard work and I was sure they were happy as well. The attire for the affair was casual so Liz took the opportunity to buy me a blue shirt covered with decorative red flowers and some shorts. We had so much fun that night and I was surprised that I had forgotten about it.

The best part about that night was watching Soul drag Maka through the gym doors. She normally preferred to stay home and read whenever the school held a dance but Soul must have insisted, in more ways in one, that she attend this dance. I could see why too, because that night was the night he asked her out. Ah soul, he always came up with the coolest ways to get a girls attention.

Halfway into the night, when the music really started to ramp up, I had to take a seat due to the fact that I was exhausted. I tried to keep up with Patti on the dance floor but she was just so full of energy that if anyone else tried to dance the way she did they would probably pass out. I was shocked that I lasted as long as I did with her. I was covered head to toe in sweat when Liz came to sit next to me at our table.

"She can be a real handful sometimes." Liz said smiling.

I nodded in agreement unable to answer her before I caught my breath. I congratulated her on putting together such an awesome dance and she blushed at my comment saying it was nothing at all. I smiled and wiped the sweat from my brow. Leaning back in my chair I looked at the middle of the gym and noticed that Tsubaki and Black*Star were off in a corner making out. I had to stifle my fervent laughter as I pointed out the new couple out to Liz.

"Well knowing those two I'm sure Tsubaki had to ask him with a hammer to get it through his thick head." Liz said with a devilish grin.

"I don't know, Black*Star can be thick sometimes but it's not completely unimaginable for him to ask her." I said with reserve in my voice.

We both shared a good laugh before the DJ slowed down the music and announced that the next song was for couples only. The room soon cleared as people went back to their seats to chat with their friends and the floor was dotted with about eight people. Soul and Maka, Tsubaki and Black*Star, Kim and Ox and two other people whom I had seen around school before but had never taken the time to learn their names. Patti stumbled back to our table just as sweaty as I was and collapsed into her chair like a ton of bricks. She let her head droop back over the back of the chair and muttered something about her feet before tossing off her shoes. The DJ started to play, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing, by Aerosmith. As soon as I heard that song I felt all sorts of emotions well up in my chest. An unexpected hand on my shoulder made me look up and I was surprised to see that it was Liz who was touching me.

"Hey I love this song, so… I wanted to know if you would give me this dance, even though were not technacely dating?" she cheerfully asked.

"I would be delighted Ms. Thompson." I said standing up and gently taking her hand.

"Ha, ha, big sis likes Kid." Patti groggily snickered.

Liz blushed and covered her face with her free hand but I moved it away too reveal her profusely red visage. I led her to the floor and wrapped my hands around her waist while she cradled my neck in hers. We started gently swaying, side to side, in time with the music. Before then I had never noticed the fullness of her hips or the shape of her body. It was the first time I viewed her not as Elizabeth Thompson, but as a woman. It was scary but I maintained my composure while we continued our slow dance.

As we moved to the music she looked at me with her lovely blue eyes and I heard a slight hum emit from my soul. The hum seemed to bounce against a wall and when it hit that barrier it seemed to be joined by another simultaneous sound. That low, monotonous hum was coming from Liz. She laid her head on my chest and the sound of the humming increased. Our souls were singing with each other and the way their song vibrated between our chests felt so good, so natural.

I had heard about something that my father called Soul Resonance. It only happened when two people experienced a true connection with each other. Their souls would resonate and bring the two people closer together than any words could express. To experience this sensation was considered an act of true love, one that shouldn't be overlooked or ignored.

Our breathing became unhurried, smooth, and synchronized. We closed our eyes and let any lines that separated us blur. I could feel our heartbeats slowing, beating together as one. I brought her closer to me and she squeezed my neck a bit tighter. The humming of our souls and the beating of our hearts sung with the music. Each word rang through my being and further drowned me in the sea of powerful emotions that I was desperately trying to stay afloat in. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and bring her as close as I could, trying franticly to find a way to express to her what I was feeling. My throat knotted up and a bead of sweat traveled down my neck. I brought my hand up and ran it through her glossy hair and she leaned deeper into me, her soft breath the only sound ringing clearly through the music and the echo of our resonating souls. She stood on her toes and moved her body to the left side of mine. She took in a slight breath and whispered in my ear with her voice sounding like a consortium of angels.

"I love you."

Her confession surprised me a bit and when I turned to face her I saw… Patti.

I snapped back to reality when I considered what I just remembered.

"Ok, so Liz and Patti were put in charge of the dance… I went with them… Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star was there…. I Sat down to tired from dancing… I talked with Liz… and then… I danced with Liz… or was it Patti…" I said trying to pry apart my memory.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess and I shook my head to try to clear it out but it was no use. I felt a sharp pain stab the back of my neck then rise to the center of my head. I started rubbing my temples but that just made it worse. My skull felt like it was on fire and my eyes started to burn. Everything around me began to adopt a red coating. I fell to my knees as my room was replaced by a somewhat full parking lot. I was back in this woman's body and I could feel the cold steel of a pistol in my hand. About twenty feet in front of me were a sad looking Tsubaki and Black*Star. Those idiots! I told them not to leave the aquarium, now they were being stalked by Medusa. I tried and fought and struggled to gain control of this body but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't influence the moves I was making. She pointed the gun at Tsubaki's head and before I saw what happened I was brought back to my own body by Patti who was roughly shaking me, telling me to wake up. I was back to normal but I knew I had to act fast. I grabbed Patti by the wrist and ran us both out the back door. I grabbed the car keys out from under the welcome mat and we jumped into my father's car. I explained to Patti that we had to get to Black*Star and Tsubaki right now or they were both going to die as we backed out of the driveway and sped down the street. The only thing running through my mind was that I wasn't planning on losing anyone else anytime soon. Patti placed her quivering hand on my thigh and I pushed harder on the gas.

Medusa wasn't going to take Tsubaki or Black*Star from me and I was hell-bent on stopping her.


End file.
